Preludes
by harsens-rob
Summary: Spanderverse Story 6: Joyce has collapsed in the kitchen The monks have sent a Key to Buffy without her knowledge and Riley and Spike are at each other's throats.
1. Musings

Disclaimer: Legal stuff, don't own characters, haven't made any money, this is for entertainment purposes, no profit earned, lawyers go away. –_kisses-_

You can comment on this or any Spanderverse stories by visiting the Spanderverse forum under the Buffy topic! You can also read my commentary on 'To Dream', 'After 314' and 'Spike'.

POV: Shifts Perspective

Spoiler Alert: There are tidbits from past episodes and Spanderverse: stories.

Notes: Seventh story in the Spanderverse-universe, following "Spanderverse: Confusion of Three". Everything from the television series through the defeat of Adam also occurred as depicted, in the Spanderverse.

People's thoughts are depicted in _italics_. You'll find emphasis depicted with an underline.

More Notes: BIG thanks to Joss, the ME creative team and the crew of one of the best shows on television. WE MISS YOU!

Thanks to the authors of Fanfiction, wherever you may post. It's probable that I've read at least one of your stories somewhere. I apologize for recycling concepts inadvertently from the plentitude of stories I've read.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Preludes:**

Ch 1: Musings

**Spike paced the crypt, his mind a bundle of confusion and his nerves taut with tension. His quick exit from the apparently new abode of Xander and Anya did not sit well with him. He had wanted to get in and mix it up a bit with Toth, but Xander's alter ego had been all over him and getting in the way of any action. At least: any action that would have been acceptable to those present. And that was the rub; the animal-spirited version of Xan was also interested in action, but it wasn't to do with the threat Toth represented. He hadn't even seen nor spoke to any of the gang in a few days, and he had to admit it was because he was afraid of what Xander might be thinking. He didn't want to crowd the young man when he knew of Xan's phobia over the queer thing. He'd discovered how much any sort of homocentric activity bothered his pal during their post-Dracula talk. Now, at least some animal part of him had been involved in definite non-hetero attentions and Spike was a little worried it would end up spelling the end of what had been a pretty decent friendship.**

**The vampire stopped his energetic pacing to sit atop one of the two stone sarcophagi that inhabited the cold stone bunker of the 'Van Grindle' mausoleum. He lit a cigarette and sucked deeply on the burning nicotine as he tried, without success, to block the images of what had occurred recently. He could still smell the heady scent of a wild Xander permeating his leather coat and his T-shirt. Even the smoky weed of the cancer-stick couldn't cover the scent. Or maybe it was just his memory playing tricks on him. Sometimes he still thought he could detect traces of Dru's perfume and she hadn't been around in too long for it to be anything but delusion.**

**His arms could still feel the hard muscles of the young man and Spike's body- the weight of Xander lying atop his own prone form. He shook his head, trying to clear these thoughts. It wouldn't do for him to become obsessive on this, in the way that Joyce thought his interest in Buffy might only be obsession. **

**The tension in his body began to ease with thoughts of Buffy. He imagined that it was she who had thrown her lithe body atop his. Her scent, that clung to his hair. And her athletic body that was causing the lump in his jeans that wouldn't go away completely. Of course, it was Buffy. It was always Buffy.**

**Did she not somehow capture the heart and spirit of his Grand-poofy-Sire, after all? And wasn't it her that Spike had immediately grown an intense interest in on first arriving in Sunnydale. In those early days it was just to kill himself a third Slayer, of course. Not to mention the on-going search for the means to cure his Dark Plum that had drawn them here to the Hellmouth in the first place. Still, even in those very early days, it was Buffy's light that had seeped into his mind. It was the force of her that had goaded him into dominating and possessing her. **

**Spike shook off these thoughts, as well. They were a little too much like what Joyce had said to him. No, of course he wasn't interested in dominating her anymore. That was when he'd wanted to destroy her. Now, he just wanted her to want him back. If you didn't call that love, then what was it?**

**All thoughts of Buffy and Xander and Spike's own emotions were forgotten as he heard Harmony call to him from below. Even from where he sat, he could scent Harmony's sexual need. She must have had a very good night on the prowl indeed to be so lustful.**

**As he climbed down the rough hewn stone steps leading to his bunker below his crypt, he could see Harmony had already stripped off the skirt and blouse she'd worn that evening. He allowed his eyes to follow the curve of her bra as it struggled to hide her assets from view. Her panties of silk, so sheer it left nothing to the imagination, were hooked in her thumbs as she prepared to strip herself of the garment.**

"**Spikey! I was so hoping you'd be here," she said to him. Her eyes were yellow fire, her fangs gleaming in the low luminescence of the few candles still burning in the room. **

"**A good night then, luv?"**

**Harmony's answer was simply to grab Spike by the shoulders. In one deft move, he found himself flung onto the bed that dominated the cozy space. Before he could ask Harmony any more about what had brought on such a mood, her mouth was on his and her hands were quickly making short work of his tight jeans.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch1


	2. Journey's Start

**Preludes:**

CH2 – Journey's Start

**Buffy rushed into a brightly lit hallway. Her heart was jackhammering against her ribcage and her palms were sweaty. She glanced frantically around for the dark head of the younger Summers. Buffy had been just walking up the steps from another won battle, this time against the tide of Xander's evil dresser which had refused to enter through his new apartment doorway, when Dawn's call had come through on her cell. She'd started to ask her sister to call back on the house phone in a few minutes, but Dawn had cut her off screeching that something was wrong with their mom.**

**As Buffy took a quick second to look at the call display, she'd noticed for the first time that the number from which Dawn dialed wasn't familiar. Quickly she had replaced the little gadget to her ear only to find Dawn crying heavily through her garbled words.**

"**Dawnie, calm down, I can't make out what you're saying!" Buffy raised her voice, "What about mom? Where are you calling me from?"**

**Her heart had dropped to the bottom of her stomach when Dawn managed to sputter out that she was waiting in the emergency room. Something had happened to Joyce and she had passed out. "Please, Buffy," Dawn pleaded in between harsh gasps of air, "just get to the hospital!"**

**Now she was steamrolling down the hospital's fourth floor trying to find the visitor's room. As Buffy was about to yank on the arm of a nurse walking by, she found herself with a bundle of Dawn in her arms, sobbing onto her shoulder. **

**As they returned to the sitting area, clearly visible if she hadn't been in such a panic, she tried to get something intelligible from her sister. **

"**Dawn, please try to calm down. I need to know what's going on."**

"**I-i-it was awful. Mom was going to order pizza for dinner and she said she was feeling so much better and then, she just…" the young teen took a deep breath, wiping her eyes. "She was reaching for the phone, and I don't know! She just got dizzy and then she was on the floor. Buffy, I couldn't get her to wake up! I called 9-1-1 and then borrowed fifty cents when I got here to call you."**

"**Okay. Have the doctors said anything at all?"**

**Dawn gave a disgusted grunt. "They've had her for, like, twenty-five minutes now and I haven't heard a damned word. Buffy, mom…s-she-she wouldn't wake up." **

**Buffy held her sister for several minutes as another wave of nearly hysterical crying resulted. Once the outburst had subsided, she found herself wiping her own eyes. She could feel panic beginning to rise again in her chest and knew she'd go crazy sitting here any longer. **

"**Look, Dawnie…here's my cell. I need you to give Riley a call, okay? I'm going to try to find someone who can tell me what's going on."**

"**Good luck," Dawn said; her voice was still watery with shedding tears, "I can't get anything out of any of them." Her voice held a mixture of fear and anger.**

"**Oh, I'll find out something, if I have to start breaking arms!"**

**As Buffy made her way down the hallway toward the nurse's station, she suppressed her desire to cry. It wasn't easy. She couldn't imagine Joyce ever being seriously ill. In fact, she could probably count on one hand the times that her mother had even gotten the flu. **

**As she walked up to the semi-circular desk, an elderly woman wearing a pastel blue uniform top looked over her glasses at Buffy. Slipping them off and allowing them to hang from a chain around her neck, she peered at the young woman in front of her. She radiated calm and sympathetic warmth that seemed to sooth Buffy's taut nerves.**

"**Excuse me. I'm trying to find some information on my mom. She was brought in about a half hour ago or so and my sister hasn't heard anything at all."**

"**What's the last name, sweetie?"**

"**Uh, Summers. There's, um, two 'm's and, uh, an 's' on the end."**

"**Here we are; Joyce?" And at Buffy's nod, "The computer says she's been moved into a room, so she must be stable. Why don't you return to the sitting area? What I'll do is pop down the hallway and look at her chart. When I see who's been assigned to her case tonight, I'll have them paged to come and speak with you, okay?"**

**For some reason, Buffy felt absurdly grateful for this kindness and shook her head to show she understood. Fighting more tears she returned to the waiting room, only to realize she still didn't know a thing about what was happening with her mother.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End CH 2


	3. Finn

**Preludes:**

CH 3: Finn

**Riley Finn crossed the cemetery with a purposeful stride. The crescent moon ducked and weaved behind clouds that drifted lazily overhead in the dark sky. He tried to focus on the night sounds around him, listening; searching. His thoughts however, as so often, were on Buffy Summers.**

**Ever since that afternoon when he had admitted his doubts about Buffy's feelings for him to Xander Harris, he'd been doing nothing but obsessing on her. He knew in his heart that somewhere along the line, her feelings had begun to change. He had no doubt she truly cared for him, of course, but when he compared what his mother and father had and what Buffy gave him…**

**He sighed, picking up a loose stone from the ground and throwing it off into the distant woods. Frustrated, angry, and a bit sad; his mind kept returning to the same thought like an old LP with a scratch: _How can I break through to her? How can I make her fall in love with me again?_**

**He was just considering turning around and marching back to Buffy's house; her 'I'm just kinda tired' excuses be damned when he heard the sounds of wood being split and a heavy grunting that sounded in no way human. He immediately crouched to the ground, listening intently while remaining as quiet as was possible. His breathing was shallow and gentle as he'd been taught by the military and when he duck-walked in the direction of the noise there was no sound from him.**

**Lifting his head to peer over a chest high monument he saw a large shaggy creature snuffling and rooting through a dug up and overturned casket. The dark coat was shiny and even from where Riley crouched barely fifteen feet away it smelled heavily of sweat and grime. The creature was on all fours, its heavy front claws ripping at the mottled and tattered dress of the occupant of the coffin. That occupant had been a woman at one time if one were to judge by the dress and by the heels it wore on its now non-existent feet. Whoever she may have been clearly she'd been buried a long, long time ago. As Riley watched, the demon bent its muzzle forward and snapped a femur in two.**

**Riley's memory worked to identify the thing, for he was sure he knew what it was. Seconds later the name came to him in Dr. Walsh's voice: _The Vulcart; a bear like HST. This specimen is a specialized carrion eater. Its exclusive diet, as far as we can determine, is bones. Specifically, old and brittle bones. Look for them in cemeteries while you're on patrol. Engage with caution; despite the fact it won't eat you, its claws and powerful bite are more than enough to inflict severe injury or death. Our analysis of two of the creatures here in the labs shows a remarkable ability to absorb electrical shocks as well. You're usual weaponry will be of limited effect…_**

**Riley came back to himself as he saw the creature hesitate, its large triangular head raised, scenting the air. He ducked down and tried to listen for signs that the creature had smelled him and was even now stalking toward him. As he listened intently his hands were busy checking his various pockets for weapons. His cargo pants held six pockets in total, convenient for holding a multitude of small fighting instruments. Unfortunately he'd been helping Xander and Anya move today…not exactly a 'come prepared for battle' sort of endeavor.**

**His search turned up four wooden stakes and his military-issued fighting blade. _Whoop-de-doo…surely you'll have it quaking in its paws…_**

**As he heard the thing return to its munching of Ms. Bones, he raised his head again above the gray, square monument to some dearly departed. Riley weighed his options. The thought of leaving the thing to continue desecrating and devouring the residents of the cemetery galled him. On the more practical side, however, the beast was easily twice as strong as a man and he didn't even have his gun on him. He didn't often carry it around town. First because he didn't have a concealed-carry license but more because they were just about useless against vampires, the demon of choice around the Hellmouth. Right now however, he was mentally kicking himself for not having it.**

**Riley was unaware of the amount of perspiration that was accumulating in the folds and threads of the sweater he wore. The amount of adrenaline that rushed into his veins as he debated the fight or flight response increased dramatically. Unknown to him, the chemical alterations begun by Walsh and enhanced by the now-degrading and malfunctioning back-up Physio-Stimulation chips in his main adrenal glands were, in effect, taking away his choice. **

**What he was aware of, is that he wasn't interested in just leaving this beast here to defile the resting place of innocents. His anger grew exponentially at the thought of families finding their deceased so abused. His grimace of outrage deepened and a haze of red seemed to descend over his vision. The beast was an abomination and it had to be stopped.**

**Riley leaped over the square stone he'd hid behind and rushed the monster as it made short work of the digits on the skeleton's right hand. Scenting the human rushing it, the creature bellowed at Riley. It stood up briefly on its hind legs; eight-feet of muscled terror. Then it too was rushing, angry that its supper had been interrupted. Foam began spewing from the toothed maw, enzymes designed to help break down the bone it broke apart with its heavy jaw while feeding.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike rolled over and grabbed the last cigarette from his pack on the nightstand. He'd have to go out and score another before dawn. There was no way he was going through a whole day without the drug the cigarette so kindly supplied. **

**Directly behind him, Harmony molded herself to his back. One hand kneaded his ass as her fangs lightly scraped against his back above his shoulder bone. She sighed with satisfaction.**

**"Hmm…Spike, that was fabulous."**

**"Thanks, luv. Afraid I've got to nip out, though. I'm out of fags and that's not going to work. Not even with you here to distract me so."**

**"I understand, sweetie. Believe me, the last thing I want to deal with is a grumpy Spike. Besides, I'm really hungry again."**

**"Blood's in the fridge."**

**"Ew! That animal crap? I don't think so. You may be stuck eating at the butcher's, but I'm gonna go out and get some real food. Listen, you want me to bring you back something? I could, I don't know, order a Super-Gulp at the Buy-N-Go."**

**Spike looked at her a little confused, causing her to clarify. "You know! I'd dump the pop out of it and maybe drain the clerk into it. Or maybe I can snatch someone off the street if the store is busy. Whatever, y'know?"**

**"Sweet thought, pet. Not like I wouldn't like it, but I'm trying to stay off the human stuff. Makes it too hard to grab beer and chips with Xander if I'm craving human."**

**Harmony rolled her eyes, her lips twisted in a grimace of distaste. "Really, Spike! If you just have to hang around with a human being; which is just twisted and sick, by the way. The least you could do is pick someone worth hanging around with. Like, maybe Anya…she was pretty cool in high school. And with her being ex-demony, it'd be almost like drinking with your own kind, at least."**

**"Anya's a cow. And Xander has more depths than you give him credit for. He's really a pretty funny bloke once you get to know him."**

**"The only thing I want to know about Xander-oh so lame-Harris, is how deeply I have to bite to reach an artery."**

**Harmony barely had the words out of her mouth, when Spike's clenched hand was under her throat, her head being twisted to the side painfully and her face being pinned to the hard rock wall at the head of their bed. Spike loomed close to her face. His own features were fully vampirized and a look of undiluted violence was in his eyes.**

**"You don't even think," Spike said in as low and cold a voice as Harm had ever heard, "of feeding on him. That's a notion that shouldn't even be crossing your pretty, little head."**

**Harmony swallowed self-consciously as Spike released her. "God, Spike... relax. It wasn't like I was gonna hurt your little playmate. I know the rules, okay? Besides, I remember that Harris' intel is what's keeping Buffy off of my trail. Although, you haven't really been giving me anything useful, have you?"**

**"That's 'cause I've been working the other side of the fence," Spike lied smoothly as he re-dressed himself. "I've fed them disinformation about you heading toward New York. As long as no one gets a hint of you out hunting at night, there's no reason for Buffy to even think you're still in California, forget about here."**

**"Oh, Blondie," Harmony gushed, "you are so clever!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 3


	4. Fights and Plots

**Preludes:**

CH 4- Fights and Plots

**Riley stared down the creature that had stopped its charge short as the human in front of it hadn't turned and ran like it had expected. The two adversaries faced each other, one eerily quiet and appraising, the other huffing, grunting and slurping. **

**The Vulcart gave a short bellow and foamy drool splashed the ground. It again rose on its hind legs, trying to intimidate the intruder into leaving. When that failed to work, it returned to its four massive paws and stalked toward the human. It was angry now, and a little scared. The little man should have been running long before now, instead it simply stood there with its metallic blade glinting in a random ray of moonlight.**

**For his part, Riley was attempting to recall the reports of other teams that had fought this species of demon. His squad had never tangled with one and Walsh's briefings hadn't included the best way to fight the thing.**

**His reverie was cut short when the creature went to its hind legs, dwarfing him with its size. He took several steps back and his grip on the military knife tightened reflexively. When the thing returned to its four-footed gait and began advancing, Riley took the short leap to jump over its heavy head and onto its back.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike wandered from the market he purchased his cigarettes from on edge. Harmony's offhand mentioning of Xander's blood supply reminded him of how vulnerable he was. One of the alternate Xanders had had a gun trained on him just days ago. And there were no shortage of demons waiting to prey on the humans around town. **

**Sighing to himself for his foolishness, he decided he needed to make sure Xander was safe. Lighting a smoke on the corner of May Street and 14th, he glanced across the intersection. As traffic cleared, he jogged across the road, trying to ignore the temptations of so many tasty people within biting distance; not that he could do anything, anyway.**

**Spike hopped the low stone wall leading into 'Heavenly Fields' cemetery. He would, he'd decided, cut across the northern border of the bone-yard and then cross Memorial Park beyond. From there it was a short cruise over to Xander's new flat. He'd check to see that he and the bint were safe there and then he could return to the crypt. No one would need to know that he'd even been there.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley clung to the oily and smelly fur of the Vulcart, his head facing the ass-end of the beast while his legs squeezed the monster's neck in an effort to anchor him. The Vulcart was extremely unhappy with this turn of events and was wildly bucking in a way that a bear never would. Despite its looks, it behaved more like an enraged bull.**

**As he attempted to get his knife in a position to do some damage, Riley felt himself thrown off the monster's back. He braced himself for a hard hit to the ground and went into an instant roll as soon as he'd felt himself land. Leaping up to his feet, he repositioned the knife once again in his fist and began mirroring the circling moves of the demon.**

**After another barked roar toward the human, the oily beast charged again. This time it did not stop itself short of its prey and Riley barely had time to leap to the side before being steamrolled over. Even as he felt the air from the beast's close passage, he swung the knife out; catching the animal in its side and dragging the blade along its fur covered hide.**

**The Vulcart screeched, from pain or simply rage, Riley couldn't be sure. As it went into a lumbering turn to re-charge the human, that human was bracing his self for another leap.**

**As the demon charged again Riley threw one of his wooden stakes. Despite it smashing the thing atop its triangular head, it barely seemed to notice. The shaggy creature continued in its charge, once again causing the man to leap to one side to avoid being bowled under the mass of its body.**

**The creature made a second, lumbering turn, and again Riley waited for the attack. The thing half staggered toward him, huffing and puffing like an overweight jogger. Spittle and foam flew from its maw as it shook its head back and forth in agitation.**

**When it approached almost within striking distance, it took Riley by surprise by rearing on its hind quarters again. This time it reminded Riley of a Grizzly. He tried to take a step back but the Vulcart moved faster than anticipated and Finn found himself being towered over and unable to get out of the way.**

**As the creature attempted to descend on all fours again right on top of him, the knife fell from his grasp as he grabbed the animal above the forepaws and attempted to hold up its muscular bulk. It was a losing proposition and he could feel himself buckling under the thing's enormous weight.**

**Bracing himself as best he could, he tried to shift the creature first to the right and then the left, trying to move it enough that he could let it fall to the ground without being under it. It was a no-go and Riley's heart pounded both with exertion and fear. The thing's mass was simply too great to shift it enough away from him to save himself from being ground under.**

**He grunted, grinding his teeth, an inarticulate yell escaping his grimacing mouth. The Vulcart continued to push against the small man before it, sensing that its adversary would soon be crushed under it, and easy to rip apart with its sharp claws.**

**As Riley fell to one knee, yelling with the effort to save himself, a powerful surge of chemically induced strength hit him like lightning from the sky. Even as he regained his two feet, his muscles burned and seemingly expanded, like a bodybuilder flexed out for competition. **

**The Vulcart bellowed in confusion and anger that the man wasn't squashing under its weight. It tried to stretch its great head down enough to bite at the human's head and face with its crushing power, but the angle was all wrong and it wasn't able to reach him.**

**Another surge of strength coursed through Riley's body and sweat drenched through his clothing. Pain began deep in his chest and he wondered mildly whether he was on his way to a heart attack. His mind was feverishly working on the problem at hand, however. He couldn't hold up this towering force forever, after all, enhanced strength or no. **

**He saw his biceps from his peripheral vision and noted they were swollen to almost twice their normal size. He felt giddy with power and without another moment's hesitation threw himself backward onto the hard earth.**

**The Vulcart, as he planned, fell toward him, but he was able to get his legs under it. As the beast fell atop his splayed legs, his feet pushed against the animal's midsection. Although the weight was far more than he could have hoped to press under normal circumstances, Riley was able to lift the demon up and over him, sending it crashing to the ground inches away from his head. With no time wasted, he sprung up, grabbing his fallen blade and crouched behind the splayed animal. Grabbing one arm around the massive neck of the beast he reared back, pulling. In the meantime his other hand slid the knife in front of the Vulcart. In one smooth swipe the knife's fine blade slit into the demon's throat, releasing its dark life's blood out upon the ground. **

**Riley held on tight to the thing until its death throes finally ended. Then, breathing heavily, he sat on the ground and waited for his chest pains to subside or his heart to give out. **

**Several minutes later, Riley opened his eyes, realizing he had passed out for a moment. Looking at this biceps and legs revealed that they were the same size they normally were. Muscled and lean, but not massive as he thought they were while battling for his life. He wondered briefly if he imagined it; after all, he'd been under severe life-threatening conditions. As he stood, he wiped his damp sweater sleeve over his sweaty face and then turned toward the thing on the ground.**

"**Guess you're not going to go poof, huh, fellah? Well, we can't leave you out here like this," Riley sighed. He was so tired, he just wanted to go back to his crappy little apartment and crash. Instead he grabbed a heavy paw and began tugging and yanking until he could get the monster over to the precipice of a large hill leading directly into the thickly treed woods abutting the cemetery grounds.**

**He let the smelly beast roll down to where the trees would hopefully hide it until insects and decomposition would get rid of it. As he turned to make his way out of the cemetery and homeward, he was brought up short by a smirking thin figure with way too blond a head blocking his way. "Great," he said, his mouth set in a harsh frown.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike walked briskly through the graveyard, watching for any of his fellow vampires. None of them but Harmony were really pleased to see him anymore. Not that he could blame them, of course.**

**Hearing the heavy grunting of labor somewhere ahead, Spike slowed his approach but altered his path toward the noise. As he came from around another of the ubiquitous mausoleums that lined all of Sunnydale's many cemeteries, he saw the ex-commando struggling with a rank smelling Vulcart.**

**At first, he hoped that Riley was about to get sliced to ribbons, but very soon it became apparent that the thing was dead. Spike's disappointment was crushing. He watched as the block of cardboard yanked and tugged at the beast. His amusement grew as he noted the amount of effort it was taking Finn to move the carcass.**

**He walked into the open as Riley finished his task. The great lummox was perspiring freely into the night air and he smelled faintly tangy to the vampire's nose. Spike's brow wrinkled slightly at the beefstick's heavy testosterone-laden scent, but then he put his practiced smirk into place.**

"**Getting in a little death-dealing then, mate?"**

"**We're not mates. And what are you doing here, Spike?"**

"**Why does everyone ask me that? Hullo, vampire here. We tend to wander around after the sun goes down, you know. We've even been heard of stalking around cemeteries. I know it's challenging to read but haven't you seen the movies?"**

"**Thanks for the info. I feel so much more enlightened." Riley went to walk around the vampire, but he maneuvered into the way again. "You wanna get out of the way, or should I walk through you?"**

"**Whoa, soldier boy. Not looking to tussle, least ways not while the chip would stop me from tearing your head off your shoulders."**

"**Uh-huh. Too bad I'm not an Initiative surgeon. I might be tempted to relieve you of that little handicap just so I can finally do away with you."**

"**You wouldn't stand a chance, muscle-head." Spike pulled a cigarette from his pack and slipped one between his lips. As he dug in his long black jacket for the lighter he said, "So, not spending time with the super-babe again, huh? Interesting."**

"**She's tired. We've been moving things all day. Not that it's any of your business."**

"**Maybe I'll nip over there, then. She's not usually too tired to spend time with me. It must just be your lack of personality."**

**Spike was just lighting the cigarette, smirking at the same time, when he felt a granite-like fist crash into the side of his face. The cigarette went flying from a mouth grown slack with surprise and he crashed heavily into the ground. He looked up to see Riley, a wooden stake wrapped in one fist; the other fist was bleeding from the knuckles slightly.**

"**I'm not putting up with much more from you, Spike. One of these times real soon you're going to push your luck just a little too far."**

**As Spike was considering a response, Riley's cell phone went off and he stalked away while digging it out of one of the pockets of his cargo pants. Spike watched him move off; then rubbed the side of his face. He smiled in amusement. Once again he'd gotten hit for his big mouth, but once again, he lived on to insult another day.**

**Spike continued on his way to check Xander's apartment. He still needed to know that the young man was alright before returning home, even if he wasn't yet ready to talk to him.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 4


	5. The Wait Begins

**Preludes:**

Ch 5- The Wait Begins

**Buffy was stroking Dawn's long hair when Giles arrived on the scene. As Buffy noticed him making his way across the waiting area, she gently pushed Dawn's head off of her shoulder. Dawn noticed the Watcher and immediately launched herself into his waiting hug, thanking him for coming.**

**Buffy looked mystified for a moment and then realized that Dawn must have used her cell to call him when she was calling Riley. She wondered if the rest of the gang were on their way.**

"**Any news?"**

"**No, uh, not yet," Buffy answered as Giles led Dawn back to her uncomfortable plastic chair. "The nurse is supposed to be paging the doctor. Um, they have her in a room, so the nurse said that's good. That she, uh, she must be stable and okay."**

**Giles gave her a brief hug. "I've started the round robin calls with Willow. I've asked them not to come rushing up here until we know more. I didn't want you to have to answer the same questions over and over."**

**Buffy gave him a small smile in thanks. Of course the gang had to know what had happened, but at the same time, she didn't think she could deal with an army of impatient eyes watching her. She was already scared enough as it was and trying to maintain her brave front for Dawnie's sake. She didn't think she could do that if Willow were here tearing up every five minutes.**

**Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder from behind and even before turning she heard Riley's voice repeating the questions that Giles had just asked. As she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms, she repeated the mantra; 'We don't know anything.' She never wanted those words to leave her mouth again.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback several months- Brno, Czech Republic

**The Order of the Svratka was a venerable society tucked in the outskirts of Brno. It was an old order, founded in April, 1403 and given a task of utmost secrecy and importance. That is why the order itself was kept extremely small and tried to remain an invisible presence to the outside world. Many of the citizens of the Brno region knew the monastery was there, of course, but only a handful of people had ever conversed with any of the residents therein.**

**The monks had good reason to remain hidden from the world. That reason was currently locked in a small, heavily secured room. The walls of the room were lined with ruins, some as old as human civilization itself, reproduced in exacting detail upon every available surface. They had but one reason: to hide the glowing ball of energy which hovered serenely and sparkling above the floor. **

**There were monks of the Order who claimed they could feel a presence from the Orb of glowing green, but others said emphatically that it was without conscious or personality. In their view, it was only a glowing tool, a Key that could open gates that had no benevolent purpose in being opened. **

**For generations the monks of Svratka kept the orb's existence silent from the world. All of them lived in fear that it would fall to their watch to battle the Beast which searched for it. A devil of such invulnerable strength, that the journal accompanying the Orb spoke of it as being unbeatable. **

**This sacred task was given to the Order for reasons unknown by the hellish denizens of one of many of the Hell dimensions that pushed and strained to gain entry to ours. Little was shared with the monks, and truly, they did not ask too many questions as it was always best to rid oneself of the demonic presences that communicated with the Earthly plain as soon as was possible. One could never be sure that such monsters wouldn't suddenly give in to their inherent need to dominate and destroy and kill.**

**In this case, however, the monks were fortunate…or blessed by higher beings above the Hellspawn. For the two powerful and ill-formed things simply asked them to guard the Key from any who would ask about it. They'd made it clear that the asker may appear to be a mortal. The Beast would be trapped within the mortal shell and would pass from one generation to the next. There would be neither rhyme nor reason to whom it would pass and it would be best to simply kill any mortal enquiring after the object. For reasons unexplained by these powerful devils; a murdered mortal who held the Beast would also slay the Beast for all time, but any that died of ordinary and non-violent means would simply pass the Evil to another prison of flesh. It was always hoped that a mortal so encumbered would die in a robbery or war and take their burden with them. However, as so often happened when dealing with the higher or lower beings, Prophecy had a habit of arranging things just so to prevent simple and convenient resolutions.**

**Five monks led by an Elder ran through twisting and shadowed corridors. Arriving at the heavy and modern steel door they chanted a stanza and were allowed to pass. Above their heads they could hear the horrible screams of their comrades. Without fail, their brothers would charge into death, buying the time needed with their lives. The monks, hand chosen by the Elder years ago would attempt to send the Key away and out of reach of the creature that now attacked.**

**For the fears of generations had finally come to pass: the Beast had discovered who hid its Key and had launched its assault for ownership. It did not work alone, as it also had monks of its own. Scab covered, gray skinned beings of short stature but unassailable loyalty. The true danger remained the Beast however and she was here.**

**The five monks sat encircled around the glowing ball of light. Lighting candles and burning herbs given by the Elder, they began to chant a soft dirge toward the ball of green. The spell had been researched, written, and refined over the last 575 years. As the air around them became charged with power, one of the monks stopped his chant; frightened of the moral implications of what they were about to do. **

**The Elder hissed at the younger cleric. A stream of angry and frightened Czech was directed at the hesitant robed man. All would be lost if they did not act now and the spell was too complex and required too much power for any of those present not to focus their entire will upon its completion.**

"**Surely there is another way, Elder. This seems wrong. Wrong, and dangerous. It is unfair to the world's Slayer to force such a burden upon her when her purview is vampires and minor demons…" The monk's thoughts were cut off by more horrific screaming from the floor above accompanied by great pounding and the sounds of open warfare.**

"**There is no time for debates, the Beast is here," growled the Elder. "Now concentrate or may the Beast take you with her to Hell!"**

End Flashback

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley held Dawn's hand as they prepared to leave the hospital for the Summers' residence. Buffy had decided that she needed to go to bed for school tomorrow; as if she was going to get any sleep anyway. Dawn was angry. She was also very afraid. Her mother was lying somewhere in this god-forsaken place and Buffy had the nerve to send her home. Naturally when she'd objected and tried to explain that she wouldn't be able to rest without knowing that her mother was alright, Buffy had just blown her off. She did that a lot. Dawn sometimes hated her big sister, like now, but Buffy overruled any and all objections.**

"**I'll come and wake you when I get home and update you, okay?"**

"**But, Buffy, I'm not going to be sleeping!"**

"**Dawnie…I'm serious. It's getting late and there's nothing you can do here. You should be home. Don't you have homework or something, anyway?" Dawn went to answer about the unimportance of participles, but was cut off…as usual…**

**Buffy turned her attention from her younger sister. "Riley, could you just hang out at the house till I get there. I'm going to try to see mom before visiting hours are over. I shouldn't be too late."**

**Giles offered to stay with Buffy, for which she was grateful. She could catch a ride home with him and he'd be there for her if the doctor appeared with horrible news. That thought made Buffy squirm with impatience. It had been hours since the supposed page to the doctor…obviously that old hag had lied to her. She'd probably been lying to family members all day.**

**As Riley leaned forward to kiss Buffy goodbye, she caught sight of a middle-aged man in a white coat. As he asked for 'Summers', she dashed away from the others waiting with her. **

**Her entire attention focused on the medico, she didn't notice Riley's wistful sigh. He'd almost gotten a kiss that time; it was the only moments when he felt that maybe she did love him after all and he'd overreacted before. Instead, he was left as the baby-sitter. "C'mon Dawn, I'll stop by the store on the way back and grab some chocolate ice-cream." Dawn's only response was to take a short whiff of the air around him and wrinkle her nose.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 5


	6. The Walk

**Preludes:**

Ch 6- The Walk

**Buffy walked at the side of the doctor, Douglas Wains, as he led her to her mother's waiting room. Although he was not aware of her scrutiny, her eyes had probed every detail of his appearance desperately looking for any sign of what was to come.**

**He was somewhat handsome, though on the other side of middle age. She'd noted first his manner; it was unhurried and casual. Buffy realized that as a doctor he'd probably always appeared this way, however, as a matter of professional detachment. She quickly dismissed his surface and focused her Slayer senses on his physicality. His coat was crisp and relatively smooth; his face showed no signs to her sight of creases or tension. She took a step behind him and in his wake took a deep, slow breath but could not detect the sour trace of adrenaline. To all appearances, he was as calm as he seemed which allowed her to release the ton of weight that had sat on her shoulders.**

**She was now a bit disturbed that her automatic response had been as the Slayer and not the daughter. **

**"Your mother states that she's had no illnesses, lately. Is there anything you can add regarding her behavior or health before today?" Dr. Wains' voice shook her attention back toward the circumstances she found herself in.**

**"Uh, no, she hasn't been sick at all. Except for headaches…um, she's had a lot of headaches. But she runs a gallery almost single-handed…I mean," Buffy voice lost strength as the fear began again, "I-it's just, you know, stress. Right?"**

**"And how long has she been having these headaches?" The Doctor's voice remained calm and soothing; the professional use doctors probably took classes on in college, but the slight tremor of concern couldn't be hid from her Slayer hearing.**

**"It's been, um," Buffy mentally kicked her self for being so stupid. Joyce had been having headaches for months. Yeah, they'd been off and on, and usually some aspirin and a nap had made her mother her usual self, but still…**

**It had been months and Buffy, her doting daughter, had just blown it off while she focused on her own stuff. She should have insisted sooner that Joyce make an appointment. She should have known that stress didn't cause the sort of frequent bouts of pain that her mom had suffered in the last several weeks, if not from the beginning.**

**"Ms. Summers?"**

**"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I'm just, uh, trying to think. Um, it's been a few months…but not all the time or anything! Just, y'know, off and on and aspirin has been taking care of it."**

**"Okay, well…" The doctor came to a halt outside a non-descript door. Its surface was a very chocolaty-milk sort of brown. It was probably supposed to be soothing, but Buffy found it nauseating. Dr. Wains continued his thought, tapping his chin, "We'll keep her overnight for observation, mostly. Do a few simple tests…we should see the results of the blood we took when she was admitted in a few hours."**

**"You don't think… I mean, it's not serious? I mean it was just headaches."**

**"Now isn't the time to start panicking. Stress can cause frequent headaches and since your mother hasn't experienced any other gross symptoms, that's probably all it was. I'll schedule a stress test while we're at it. I am a little bit concerned that in addition to these headaches, however, that we've now had an episode. You're mom is claiming that she didn't have much of an appetite today, and not eating could have caused her faint. It's just too soon to let your mind start worrying over what will probably turn out to be a relatively simple and easily-treated condition." After waving her toward the doorway they stood outside of (which Buffy now noticed had a manila folder hung on the wall with the word, 'SUMMERS, J.' in blue ink) he gave her a small smile and then continued down the hallway.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Glorificus stood in a hallway of solid stone blocks peering in impatience at her minions. They were engaged in fierce hand to hand combat with the ugly-dressed monks of the place, and she was growing quickly bored with it all. You'd think the monks would just turn over what they guarded; after all it belonged to her. But no, instead the rude and selfish men were trying to keep her trapped in this tiny, smelly, dirty dimension.**

**Her thoughts were interrupted when two clerics, somehow overlooked by her servants rushed up toward her. Skidding to a stop, they began to chant at her as her amusement grew. **

**"Really, boys…this is all so unnecessary if you would just hand over my Key."**

**Instead, one of the clerics began to yell at her, "…do God's jméno, my kontrolovat!" 1**

**Golden light left the cleric's hand and enveloped her in its glow. She was at first delighted at the pretty golden light they were showering her in. If only her own scabby losers would treat her in such a way. However, this quickly became annoyance as the light separated into filaments and began to bind tightly around her. Obviously, this wasn't a worshipper type spell after all, just another lame attack by a bunch of small, lame fleshbags.**

**As Glorificus became distracted by the golden aura encasing her, the second cleric had taken one step toward her. He held in his hands a large silver staff. Atop this sat a ruby encrusted crucifix, its deep red splendor catching the surrounding torch light. **

**The robed man, looking at least sixty, was hunched and fragile looking. His voice however boomed in the enclosed space; strong and sure: "Dovolená tato bydliště, Neštěstí Jeden!" 2**

**Glory stretched out her arms in a wide circle from her body and the glowing and binding filaments easily broke and returned to wherever they'd been summoned from. She looked over at the two monks, now pale with fear, and smiled in a way that held no warmth or welcome at all.**

**"** **JÁ am prospěch obtěžoval," she said lightly. As the eldest of the clerics, the one with the staff ordered the younger away, Glory started marching toward them. 3**

**As she approached striking distance, the old holy man swung the heavy staff. At the same time he yelled, "Pevnost!" 4**

**As the staff hit her, Glory actually felt the blow as if she'd been smashed with a wall. Glaring at the old fool, she slapped him across his bony face. Such was the blow that the now-former monk and cleric's head twisted so that it now looked directly behind him.**

**As Glory continued following the narrow passage downward, she yelled to her servants. She was in a pissy mood now, thanks to that stupid old man and her minions recognized the menace in her tone. "Kill everyone, and god-damn it, find that Key!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the Magic Box the following day, Giles was busy checking over shelves, incessantly sweeping the floor and generally annoying Xander and Anya. Those two were there to finish up the pre-opening preparations of Giles' new venture. **

**Anya happily marked prices, one arm still in its sling. The pain medication for her shoulder was adding to her giddiness, leaving her feeling a pleasant buzz. Even the label gun sounded happy as it click and wound out its price tabs. Occasionally, in annoyance, she would leave for the area Giles had just swept through and rearrange the items that he'd just disturbed. Mostly, however, she was happy. Tomorrow the shop would be officially open for business and the thought of all the green paper that would be flying through her hands had her giggling to herself whenever it crossed her mind.**

**Xander was having a less amusing time. Between Giles constantly looking over his shoulder and the problem shelf he was trying to get flush in its grooves, he was more of the gnashing-of-the-teeth mood. Mostly however, his irritation was Giles-related. His steady 'reminders' about the doors (_They need to be reinforced, Xander. Let's not forget that, all right?_) and his buzzing around 'checking that the shelves are level', had Xander starting to regret he'd offered to build them in the first place.**

**"Xander, how is the shelf coming? It will be done, won't it? How can I have a section on fertility idols without a shelf to hold them? Oh, dear, maybe I should delay the opening a few days? The flyers! I'll have to go and try to collect all those flyers… I knew I should have left those for the last minute!"**

**Xander took a deep breath and gazed longingly at the hammer he held. _Would it be so bad? Maybe he'd enjoy the short nap?_**

**As Giles reached around him to jiggle the shelf that for some reason refused to fit properly, Xander was nearing the end of his rope. "Giles! Relax, willya? Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to create a wedge that'll be invisible to the viewing public. Everything will be completed on time and on budget… which by the way was free for you. So…please… I'm begging you. Go away."**

**As Giles was about to, no doubt, remind Xander… again… about his timetable, Buffy, Willow and Tara entered the shop. Giles' attention was immediately shifted to his Slayer and Xander was able to breathe a sigh of relief.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 6

Notes: Czech is translated from online. Anyone who speaks Czech and can offer refinements; please…

1 - 'in God's name, we command!'

2 - 'Leave this place, Evil One'

3- 'I am getting annoyed'

4 - 'Strength!'


	7. Fight and Flight

**Preludes:**

Ch 7- Fight and Flight

Flashback: Burnside Medieval B & B - Buffy fighting Dracula

**"Okay." Buffy immediately dropped the stake and watched it roll a few inches away from her. "Oops. Okay, so maybe that thrall thing is a little more dangerous than I thought." Looking around nervously to realize the position she'd gotten herself into, she gave a little whimper, "Crap." **(Spanderverse: Dracula, chapter 11)

**As Buffy backed desperately away from the Master Vampire before her she felt a wave of dizziness. As she clutched at the table to keep from falling, she wondered what magic the Count was working against her. It felt briefly like her will- even her very life force- was leaving her, only for the feeling to pass as quickly as it had occurred.**

**At the monastery in Brno, the Czech Republic the monks were rocking back in forth furiously in time to their chanting. In front of the small circle they'd created with their bodies, the ball of green energy seemed to coalesce and tighten around itself. Two of the youngest monks, one in his mid thirties and the other forty could not contain their curiosity. Even as they continued the chant that their Elder had begun, they both independently peered through slit eyelids to see the ball now elongated and quickly taking a more humanoid shape.**

**"Ložisko v rozhlase Zavraždit," the Elder yelled above a roaring buzz that emanated from the Key. 1 Its noise seemed to vibrate throughout the room; being more felt in the bones than impacting the eardrums. **

**As the head of the order altered his chant, the other four monks gathered followed suit. In the center of their circle the Key appeared ever more human. And then in a flash of white light as bright as the noon sun, it was gone.**

**As the Key vanished, Dana and Tomas, watching the Key's transformation, immediately burst into ash; their screams drowned out in the incessant roar echoing in the chamber. The Elder and his two remaining charges stumbled out of the chamber, the Key no longer in evidence. No time was spent mourning the two lost clerics…what were two compared to all those above their heads dying; in fact, what were two compared to the world?**

**"Teď, jaký mít tebe mnisi platí s má Identifikovat?" 2 From behind the Elder one of the monks gasped in horror. In front of them, the Beast stood. She was easily recognized despite the please female form she had. She was clothed in a red dress which accentuated her cleavage. Her shoes were also red and were spiked with three inch heels. She was currently tapping one of these well shod feet on the granite floor in irritation. On her face, a deep scowl lined her mouth. Her eyes flashed with indignation as she noticed the ruin-covered but otherwise empty chamber beyond.**

**"Tebe dva, běh!" 3 The Elder yelled at his subordinates. Brothers Benes and Krejci took off at a run down an even narrower passageway; grabbing a torch from a wall sconce on their way. An emergency exit for the monks, it would lead to several splinter branches deep in the earth, only one of which would not eventually lead to a dead end. All of the monks were taught early in their residence the path to follow if the need should ever arrive and the monks unerringly chose the correct path. Tears stung Krejci's eyes as he thought of his master behind him, buying time for them to escape. Just as the brothers on the floor above them had done, he would die at the hands of the Beast. There was no hope.**

**"Kde činit my běh," 4 he directed at brother Benes, who had been with the order longer and therefore, knew more of its secrets.**

**"Až k člen určitý klášter of Svatý Hladký do Itálie.5 Ona vŘdŘt of člen určitý Bestie. 6 Snad ona pocínovat pomoci!" 7**

End flashback

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 7

1 - 'Focus on the Slayer'

2- 'Now, what have you monks done with my Key?'

3- 'You two, go!'

4- 'Where do we go'

5- 'To the Convent of St. Lucia in Italy.'

6- 'They know of the Beast.'

7- 'Perhaps they can help!'


	8. Escapes

**Preludes:**

Ch 8- Escapes

"**Ah, Buffy. Your mother?" Giles greeted the Slayer, Willow and Tara as they headed into the Magic Box. Buffy glanced around to notice that Anya and Xander were also there and were currently giving her the same concerned looks as was her Watcher.**

"**No news, guys. But they are releasing her this afternoon, so you know; I'm trying not to be Ms. Worry-Wart."**

"**I'm sure things are fine," Tara said, "I'm sure they wouldn't release her so soon if they'd found anything." **

**Buffy gave Tara a small smile. The Wiccan may have a shy streak a mile wide, and Buffy didn't always really get what her and Willow were finding in each other. But if there was one thing she could give the witch, it was that she was one of the most sympathetic people Buffy knew. She'd been trying her darndest over the last thirty minutes to raise her friend's spirits, and Buffy really was grateful to her. Nothing could take the worry away however, except the doctor's eventual prognosis.**

"**The place looks amazing, Giles!" Willow immediately began running her eyes along the powder's shelf and Buffy could clearly see her mentally making a shopping list. Tara soon joined her girlfriend with a small pad of paper and a pen.**

"**And I think you'll find my prices are very competitive, while giving us a healthy profit," Anya directed to the two women.**

**Buffy had left behind her friends to their merchandise hunting and joined Giles when he returned to Xander's side. The two of them were looking at her with undisguised anticipation on their faces. She was both curious and a little afraid. Obviously, they'd been up to something.**

"**Okay, you two. I recognize plotting when I see it."**

"**T-there's no plotting, I assure you. Xander and I have just been very busy preparing a small surprise for you, that's all." Giles wrapped an arm around her shoulder and herded her toward the back storage room. Xander joined them on her other side, smiling widely.**

**As Buffy entered the formerly dark and dank room, she was caught by surprise. The room looked entirely different. Gone were the moldy cardboard boxes and the five inches of dust. Gone were the cobwebs and the half a dozen old paint cans against the walls. The room had been transformed.**

**Buffy looked wide-eyed at the pommel horses, the suspended punching bag and the padded mats stacked against one wall. The hard wood floor gleamed in the light. Set in the rear of the room were two different balance beams of differing widths. The center of the room held a kickboxing dummy and her boyfriend, perspiring lightly as he smiled at her from before the exercise figure.**

"**Isn't this amazing, Buffy? Xander, you've really outdone yourself in here."**

"**Riley? What are you doing here?" Buffy said, before adding, "Not that I'm not always thrilled to see you when you're wearing sexy boxing shorts."**

"**Just trying out some of the new equipment. I cannot believe how this room looks. When in the heck did you guys do all this? And why didn't you ask for some help?"**

**Riley walked over and put an arm around Buffy, kissing her atop her head. She was still looking around at the walls, one of which contained a variety of weapons hung with care. As she pulled out of his hold, she grabbed Xander in a bear hug.**

"**Thanks, Xan. This is so great."**

"**So, you're trying to squeeze the life outta me?" Xander laughed.**

**Giles answered Riley's question. "W-we, err, rather Xander has been working quite hard almost since I knew for certain the loan would come through. With Buffy wanting to practice her Slayer skills more intently lately, I thought she should have some space to, uh, work in."**

"**This is fantastic," Buffy gushed. "I wish I could use everything right now, but I promised Dawn I'd pick her up at school during her lunch period. She threatened to irritate me even more than she already does if I go get mom without her." Buffy rolled her eyes; as if Dawn could get any more annoying.**

"**Give me ten and I can come with you," Riley offered. **

"**Oh, thanks honey. Really. But, this is sorta a sister's deal. I figured I'd treat them to lunch, then spend a few hours with mom doing girl-stuff. We could have dinner tonight, though?"**

"**Oh, yeah, sure. I understand. You should spend a little time with just the Summers gals. I'll call you later. If Joyce is well then I'll take you up on that dinner thing."**

**As he leaned down and kissed Buffy quickly, Xander was the only one to catch the look of disappointment on his face. He wondered if Buffy would get a clue before it was too late. Much as he didn't want to, Xander could see a break up for the two on the horizon if she kept pushing Riley away. He just wished he knew if he should mention it to her or not. After all, it wasn't like she didn't have more pressing worries on her mind right now.**

**As Buffy made her way out of the shop, Willow and Tara were apparently still making lists of items they wanted. Buffy snickered as Tara shared a beleaguered look with her; shaking her hand as if it were cramping. The three girls shared good-byes with each other and Buffy waved to Anya, now playing with the register. She apparently was ringing up pretend sales, re-closing the register and then doing another 'transaction'. She had a goofy smile on her face the whole time and Buffy wondered briefly just how many Vicodin she'd popped that morning. **

"**Y'know Willow," Tara said in a low voice after Buffy had gone, "I was thinking, um, just an idea. Well, I was wondering if maybe Giles would allow me to do some palm readings or maybe a Tarot deck sometimes in the store. We could always use a little extra money for supplies or classes, and I've just about spent all of my grant money for the semester already."**

"**Yeah, we have been overdoing the ordering pizza in thing lately. I think it's a great idea. I know Giles will say yes. You want me to ask him about it?"**

"**No! I mean, he's so busy and uh, with Joyce and everything. He just has a lot on his plate between the store and Buffy. But maybe when things slow down a little…"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Convent of St. Lucia, Verona, Italy

**Brothers Benes and Krejci were ushered into the nunnery, though clearly it was with great reluctance by the young Sister Adelina. Without a word, she led the two men into a small dining room, whose only light came from a fireplace now lit to fight the chill in the air. If the men didn't know better, they would have thought they'd been transported in time to the middle ages. The Sisters of St. Lucia practiced a rather…minimalist…lifestyle. The convent building itself used to be a fortress during the Crusades and little had been done to make it more hospitable since the nunnery had opened in 1700.**

**The two exhausted men sat on the rough-hewn wood benches they were directed to. In short order another young woman, this one a novitiate judging from her uniform, placed two bowls of hot soup on the small table before the men. To this was added a kettle of hot tea and two dainty porcelain cups. Not a word was spoken by the young woman; in fact, she even refused to meet the men's eyes. It did not escape their attention that the dishes rattled as she set them in place, however. It was obvious that the Sisters had somehow been informed of the assault on their ally's stronghold and no doubt feared that the two monks would lead the Beast right to them.**

**Brother Krejci coughed harshly and tried to sip his soup. He was sick with fever and flu. The Brothers had traveled far through Austria and Northern Italy, mostly on foot for they had no money between them. It hadn't helped that in their panicked flight from the monastery, they'd left behind any documents that identified them. They'd had to sneak over the borders to reach Verona.**

**The heavy door opened and a middle aged woman entered wearing a dark blue habit. Her hair was covered by a black head scarf and she worried at the rosary she wore at her hip. **

"**Brothers," she bowed her head before joining them at the table. "I am Reverend Sister Loretta. I'm sorry, I do not speak Czech. I hope you can understand my English."**

**Brother Krejci could only continue to sip tea in between his bouts of coughing, but Benes answered for them both. "I am Benes, my companion Krejci. We are most grateful for your hospitality," he said formally.**

"**Please, there is no time for formalities. We know the Beast roams and that the monastery at Brno has fallen. I am saddened for your losses. The Mother sensed Abbot Samuele's…"**

"**Many have fallen to the Beast," Benes said sadly, "I believe we may be all that exists of our order now. We must talk to your Mother."**

"**Not possible right now. Please eat, you are exhausted. The Mother has been chanting from sundown until sunup every day since she felt what had happened. She is blinding the Beast's soothsayer's sight, hoping to keep our location secret. If that fails, we may be able to drive her off with the Dagon Sphere, though that is uncertain."**

"**You have the sphere! Why was it not given to us to help guard the Key?" At Benes' outburst, even Krejci stopped drinking his tea. His eyes were wide with surprise at the anger in the older monk's voice. One of the first things they'd been taught was control of the emotions, especially fear and anger.**

"**I apologize for my outburst," Brother Benes said. "The Abbott would be disappointed in my rudeness."**

"**There was no rudeness. It is a fair question and you are too exhausted for me to take offense at your tone. The truth is that we only received the Sphere from a young novitiate about thirty years ago. The poor thing was a delicate woman, a member of the English Council I believe. By the time she'd decided to leave the world behind and take shelter here, she was a broken woman. We asked her over and over where the sphere came from and who it belonged to, but she never said. We only put two and two together a few months ago. It began glowing for no apparent reason. Then the Mother felt your Abbot's demise, and we knew. By then it was far too late. The Mother has said that the Beast did not get the Key. What has been done with it?"**

"**There was no choice. We had to mold it from its energy form to something easier to defend. We sent it to the Slayer."**

**This time it was the Sister's turn to be shocked and angered. "The Slayer? What is she to do against one such as Glorificus? What were you thinking!"**

"**We had no choice!" Brother Krejci yelled, his nerves strained beyond his control. "While you were sitting here safe with your candles and weaving and soup, we were being slaughtered!"**

**The Reverend Sister gathered her thoughts and took a deep breath to clear her mind. "I apologize. Of course, you were in imminent danger of losing the Key to It. Your act was desperate, but justified. The question now is how we retrieve the Key from the Slayer and where can we hide it."**

"**It is not that easy," Benes shared. For his part, Krejci only grunted in distaste. He hadn't wanted to manipulate the Slayer in the first place. Knowing that sooner or later the Beast would track the Key to her filled him with a simmering anger at himself and his whole order.**

**Benes continued, "The Elder's spell will ensure that the Slayer will not give up the Key lightly. In fact, I'm not entirely certain it still IS a Key. That point was a little unclear."**

"**I do not understand what you are trying to say."**

"**And I cannot reveal any more to you. I am sorry, but I've said as much as I dare."**

**Reverend Sister Loretta looked from one to the other of the monks. Her gaze settled upon Brother Krejci for several seconds of silence, waiting. Either the younger monk did not know to what Benes was referring, or he wasn't outraged enough to reveal the Order's secrets. She sighed in defeat.**

"**Very well. Then we must inform the Mother. The Sphere will need to be teleported to the Slayer as soon as possible. And someone will need to accompany it to explain its purpose and warn her of what is coming."**

"**Can a human survive teleportation? Especially to California from here?" Benes paled at the thought of what such a transit might do to a body.**

"**We have no choice. The Sphere cannot simply be shipped via Federal Express. And despite our best efforts, sooner rather than later, the Beast will trace you here." She sighed again, this time also chewing at her bottom lip. Everyone in the tiny room was feeling anxious, despite their exhaustion. "I must take my leave. I need to sleep before I relieve the Mother to keep the blinding spell in place. She will probably come to you for answers at dawn before she turns in. You should eat as much as you can. I'll have one of the Sisters show you to rooms when you've finished. Try to get as much rest as you can. I'm afraid the days ahead will be trying for all of us."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In a non-descript room on the fourth floor of Sunnydale's hospital Joyce lay listening to the doctor telling her to try not to worry. It would be funny if it wasn't so scary.**

"**We'd like you to stay with us until I can arrange the CAT scan. It won't be more than two or three days."**

"**No. My girls are on their way here to pick me up. I won't have them upset by telling them I have to stay now. You said yourself that it's only a possibility that you'll find something there to worry about."**

"**I know. But you've already had a fainting spell once. It's just fortunate one of your daughters were there to call an ambulance."**

"**I told you, I skipped lunch. That's all it was."**

"**Mrs. Summers, I'm concerned."**

"**I was Mrs. before the divorce. Its Ms. now. I'm signing myself out, Doctor. Call me when you want me to come in for the test. I'll give you my gallery number, try there first. I don't want Dawn or Buffy to answer the phone and hear it's the hospital calling. They have enough to worry about."**

"**You really should tell them Mrs. …Ms. Summers; prepare them."**

"**I will. When we find out that there is something to tell. Until then, you are not to discuss your suspicions with them. Is that clear, Dr. Wains?"**

"**Perfectly," the Doctor agreed. His body language and the look on his face made it clear to Joyce that he wasn't happy with the injunction or her refusal to stay at the hospital. **

**Joyce didn't care. Until she knew otherwise, her faint was an isolated incident. As for the headaches…Dawn was a teenager, Buffy was a Slayer and she was a busy business woman. What wasn't there to have headaches about? As the doctor left to prepare her discharge papers, Joyce suppressed worried tears. There was no way she was going to add to her daughter's pressures by falling apart over something that, right now, was just a vague suspicion. _Suck it up, Joyce, _she thought. _Your daughters deserve that much from you, at least._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 8


End file.
